President Haltmann
Max Profitt Haltmann is the primary antagonist of Kirby: Planet Robobot and CEO of the Haltmann Works Company. His assistant is Secretary Susie. All company executives are robots, excluding himself and Susie. In order to allow his company to prosper, he invaded and mechanized many planets, including Planet Popstar. His treasure is a gold pocket watch that no longer works. Physical Appearance Haltmann is fairly large and egg-shaped, with pale skin, and disembodied hands and feet. He sports solid cyan eyes, a prominent brow, and purple hair and mustache. He wears a very dark indigo suit with a maroon tie and pink collar. He also sports a small golden radio piece on the side of his head. His gloves and body are adorned with gold-encrusted rubies. When not piloting his mech, he moves about by means of his hovering golden chair, which suggests a generally sedentary lifestyle. History Battle In his first battle, Haltmann launches his four Susie-shaped drones, which home in on Kirby and leave stars on impact. Haltmann then attaches to the central platform, and spins repeatedly around it, leaving two stars when the attack concludes. When Haltmann has lost one-fifth of his health, he lowers the central column in the battlefield, changing the arena into a straightforward one. Haltmann rises into the air, and summons a large robot minion to deal with Kirby. Haltmann himself takes severely reduced damage during this attack. The minion leaves a star whenever it punches. Haltmann then charges up and does a spin dash across the stage, several times, and in several different patters. He occasionally leaves a star in his wake. Then, Haltmann jumps into the air, hovers for a moment, then fires the ruby attached to the bottom of his mech on the ground, leaving a magenta conflagration where it hits. This attack repeats several times. When Haltmann is down to half health, he smashes a hole in the middle of the arena, making it a circular one again. Haltmann fires a multitude of drones, which bombard the arena in a large wave. Haltmann then fires a multitude of Haltmann dollar bills into the air, which partially obscure the screen. Then, Haltmann does a spin dash around the arena, occasionally jumping across the hole and leaving stars on impact. After that, Haltmann performs a series of bounces across the arena, leaving stars wherever he lands.And then, Haltmann summons two minions into the arena. Haltmann takes minimal damage while they are out. When Haltmann is down to one-fifth health, he conjures a large square platform to appear in the middle of the arena, and conjures holes in it. Haltmann summons two minions into the arena. Haltmann takes minimal damage while they are out. Haltmann then jumps into the cube, and causes it to fire large beams outward. Then, Haltmann fires his mech like a drill into the cube, which causes him to warp after firing through. After that, Haltmann fires a multitude of drones, which bombard the arena in a large wave. Once Haltmann is defeated, he attempts to pilot his mech further, but it short-circuits and explodes on him, leaving him helpless in his chair, as more Haltmann dollars got burned from the explosion and rain down on him. Trivia *Max Profitt Haltmann is a pun on "Max Profit", which is fitting, as Haltmann is a CEO and focuses on churning out the highest profit possible. *The pause description during Max Profitt Haltmann's battle is the lyrics of the Haltmann Work Company's theme song, "The Noble Haltmann." *In his regular boss fight, the bills Haltmann uses to obscure the screen contain his image. During his 2.0 fight, he will use bills with Susie's image. *Max Profitt Haltmann shares various similarities with Dr. Eggman, such as body shape, mustache, traveling in a hover vehicle that can be used to control mechs, as well as creating robots, some made using native creatures. Gallery Screenshot 2016-04-28 at 6.38.55 PM.png Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot